United in love forever
by Thaliel
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with Touya and that makes both Yuki and Yue act unexpectedly...
1. Trailing off

I do not Own CLAMPs work. I know I should write the next piece for the Song Collection, but this just had to get out. Oh, and this doesn't follow the timeline of my other fics. Which also means that Yue and Sakura are not a love couple (yet).  
  
  
  
  
  
United in love forever  
  
One: Trailing off  
  
"To-ya!"  
  
"Toya!"  
  
"Touya!!!"  
  
"Hm, what?", Touya asked dazedly, "Sorry, Yuki, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Daijobu desu ka, To-ya-kun?", Yukito asked worriedly, for this had been the third time today that Touya had 'paid no attention'.  
  
"Hai.", Touya answered, "Just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I learned for the exam tomorrow the whole last night through."  
  
"Oh.", Yukito sighed, "Right, the exam."  
  
"Yes, the exam. The exam that could cost me my graduation if I don't pass."  
  
"I don't think you would fail, To-ya.", Yukito ensured him.  
  
"Thanks, Yuki, but I don't want to take any risks, so I learn as much as I can."  
  
"But it won't help you much if you fall asleep over the exam, ne?"  
  
"Well, not really.", Touya mused and smiled, "So I maybe go home and get some sleep now."  
  
"Yes, do that, it is not much fun spending time with someone who keeps trailing off."  
  
"Says one who used to fall asleep very often and almost vanish some months ago.", Touya said.  
  
"That was not my fault, it was Yue's. But anyhow, I am very happy you gave your power to me, us."  
  
"You're welcome, both of you. But I really should leave now, Ja!"  
  
"Mata ne, To-ya-kun!", Yukito yelled while Touya left.  
  
He sighed. He somehow had a strange feeling. Was his other self sensing something? If yes, what?  
  
~The next morning, Touya and Yukito are in Math class~  
  
"Now, who shall solve this problem here?", the teacher asked, looking around in the classroom.  
  
His gaze got fixed on Touya, who seemed to have dazed off.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? Would you be so kind and come over here to the board."  
  
But Touya didn't answer.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?", the teacher asked again, raising from his desk.  
  
Nothing again. Now, the teacher walked up slowly towards Touya's desk. Yukito knew his best friend was in big trouble, but he couldn't help him now. Although he still had that strange feeling. The feeling that something was not right. But what?  
  
The teacher now stood in front of Touya's desk and knocked on it with his hand, saying:  
  
"Kinomoto-san, if I am boring you, please let me know."  
  
Touya finally woke up from his daze and looked up at the teacher.  
  
"Go..gomen-nasai.", Touya said.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Kinomoto-san?", the teacher asked him.  
  
"Hai.", Touya answered, "I am really sorry."  
  
"Now then, would you please go to the board and try to solve the problem?"  
  
"Hai.", Touya said and rose from his desk.  
  
Walking towards the front of the classroom, Touya suddenly stopped for a short while.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, what are you waiting for?", the teacher asked, who was still in the back of the classroom, "We don't have the whole day."  
  
"Aa, gomen.", Touya answered and finally made his way to the board.  
  
Lucky he was that the problem on the board was not too difficult, so that he could solve it after a short while.  
  
Yukito watched him writing down the solution. And he just couldn't get rid of that strange feeling inside. If his other self really sensed something going on with Touya, Yukito wished that he would sooner or later share it with him.  
  
AN: Ok, I wanted to do the whole thing in one chapter, but I think that would be too much at once, so look out for the Next part when we will witness Touya going down (and I mean that literally ^.~) 


	2. Falling down

Disclaimer: CLAMP is great, I am nothing.  
  
Two: Falling down  
  
Finally, the last period had ended. Like always, Yukito and Touya were walking home together. Touya's motorbike was broken, so the two had to walk by foot. But none of them mind. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the air smelled kind of sweet. But although Yukito was smiling, there was still a part of him that dealt with a strange feeling about Touya's current status. He could almost swear that his other self was hiding something. But he couldn't figure out what. He just wished it was nothing very serious. He looked at Touya, noticing that he was getting a bit pale in the face.  
  
"To-ya?", Yukito asked. But Touya didn't answer.  
  
"Touya, answer me!"  
  
"Huh?", Touya said, "Sorry, Yuki."  
  
"What is wrong with you, To-ya?", Yukito asked, "You don't look very well."  
  
"It's nothing, really.", Touya answered, "I just need some sleep."  
  
"Didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
"Not very well.", Touya said.  
  
"Oh.", Yukito sighed.  
  
Then, suddenly, Touya made a silent sound, almost not hearable, and clenched his right hand to his chest, where the heart was located. He remained in that position for an instance.  
  
"Toya-kun? Daijobu desu ka?", Yukito asked.  
  
"Hai.", Touya replied, walking on and loosening his grip, "Don't worry."  
  
"I already do.", Yukito said, "I am worried about you, To-ya. You aren't sick or something?"  
  
"No, I am fine, Yuki. Really. You don't need to worry.", Touya answered.  
  
"Ok.", Yukito replied, "If you say so."  
  
Silent, the two went on. Yukito sank into deep thought.  
  
'Yue, please, if you sense something is wrong, let me know.' Yukito concentrated on the moon guardian sleeping within his mind. But Yue didn't react. The only thing that remained was that same strange feeling Yukito had had since a long time now. Still in thought, he didn't realize that Touya had stopped walking again and stood silently. Just as he couldn't feel his friends warmth besides him, Yukito turned. And what he saw made his eyes widen in shock, because he had to watch Touya collapsing to the ground.  
  
"To-ya!", Yukito shouted and ran over to him.  
  
He bent down at Touya's side, carefully taking his head into both his hands. He looked at Touya's pale face. His eyes were closed and he seemed asleep. But he wasn't just asleep. Yukito felt that something just was not right.  
  
"To-ya!", he shouted again, lightly shaking his friend, "To-ya, wake up, please!".  
  
But Touya didn't react.  
  
A man came running from the other side of the street.  
  
"What happened?", he asked.  
  
"Please, call an ambulance, he needs help.", Yukito said, tears coming up in his eyes. He stayed at Touya's side until the ambulance arrived, constantly saying things like:  
  
"Please be okay, To-ya-kun." Or "Don't leave me."  
  
Although he had wished to drive to the hospital within the ambulance, the doctor that had come with it had said that this was not possible, because he was no direct relative. So, Yukito went home and grabbed his bike. He cycled as fast as he could and so, he arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. At the information desk, he asked for Touya.  
  
"The doctors are taking care of him right now.", the nurse replied, "You will need to wait here until they are finished."  
  
So, Yukito sat down, staring at the white floor. How he wished to be near Touya right now. Suddenly, he realized that the rest of the Kinomoto family still had no idea of what had happened. He stood up from his seat and went to one of the phone boxes that hung on one wall of the waiting hall.  
  
~at the same time in the Kinomoto household~  
  
Sakura had just gotten home from school and was still wondering why she hadn't seen her brother or Yukito since the morning, when they had went some of their school ways together. She noticed her father in the kitchen.  
  
"Tadaima, otou-san.", she said and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Sakura-chan.", Fujitaka replied, smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Isn't onii-chan home already?", Sakura asked.  
  
"No.", her father answered, "I haven't seen him yet. But I think he will come home soon, so I will start preparing dinner now."  
  
"Ok.", Sakura said, "I will be upstairs until dinner's ready."  
  
So, she began climbing the staircase. While she did, the phone rang.  
  
"Sakura-chan,", Fujitaka yelled from the kitchen, "could you please answer the phone? I have no free hand at the moment."  
  
"Hai.", Sakura said and went back down, taking off the receiver of the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?", she said.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan.", came a familiar voice from the other end.  
  
"Hello, Yukito-san. I bet onii-chan is with you, so where are you, dinner's almost ready."  
  
"I am at the hospital right now. To-ya collapsed on our way home. You and your father should come over as soon as possible."  
  
"What is wrong with him?", Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know.", Yukito replied, "The doctors are still examining him."  
  
"Ok, I will tell otou-san and we'll be over in a few minutes. Ja!"  
  
She put the phone down and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?", her father asked.  
  
"That was Yukito. Touya is in hospital because he collapsed."  
  
"What?", Fujitaka questioned, "Why?"  
  
"No idea,", Sakura said, "Yukito said the doctors are still examining him."  
  
"Ok, so we'll better be off."  
  
"Yes.", Sakura replied, "I just hope it isn't anything serious."  
  
AN: Hm, I think I will stop here. I love cliffhangers (^.^)v . Want to know what is wrong with poor Touya? Then look out for the next chapter!  
  
Oh, and here is a list of the few Japanese I use:  
  
Daijobu desu ka?- Is everything okay? Hai- Yes (duh ;-_-) Mata ne- See you soon Gomen nasai- Excuse me/ I am sorry (in a polite way) Aa- Yes (casual form, used mostly among young people) Tadima- I am back Otou-san - father Okaeri nasai- welcome back Onii-chan - brother Moshi moshi?- Phrase used as a greeting when answering the phone 


	3. Tragic revelation

Three: Tragic revelation  
  
One of the doctors left the ER and Yukito jumped up from his seat.  
  
"Excuse me.", he said, "Please, tell me what is wrong with Touya."  
  
The doctor looked at him and asked:  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"No, but.", Yukito hesitated, not sure if he should tell this man how his relation to the young boy really was, "but we are very close. Please, I want to know!"  
  
"I am sorry.", the doctor said, "But I can give out concrete information just to direct relatives. The only thing I can tell you is that he is sleeping right now."  
  
"Please, may I see him?", Yukito asked.  
  
"As soon as he wakes up, ok?"  
  
"Oh, okay." Yukito said and sat back down.  
  
He sighed. He had to fight back tears. Why couldn't he know what was wrong with Touya? Why couldn't he see him? Why did all this have to happen?  
  
A few moments later, Fujitaka and Sakura entered the hospital's main hall. Seeing Yukito, they went over to him.  
  
"Yukito-san, what exactly is going on?", Fujitaka asked.  
  
Yukito looked up and said:  
  
"I don't quite know, the doctor didn't want to tell me anything since I am no relative."  
  
"Where is that doctor now?"  
  
"Over there.", Yukito said and pointed towards the man.  
  
Fujitaka walked over to the doctor and talked to him. Sakura and Yukito couldn't hear what about. But as he came back, he looked quite worried.  
  
"Otou-san, what did he say?", Sakura asked.  
  
"well.", Fujitaka began, adopting a very serious tone, "he said that the cause for all what happened seems to be an acute weakness of his heart."  
  
"What?", Sakura asked, "His heart?"  
  
"Yes.", her father replied.  
  
"Oh no.", Yukito said and trembled, "Is it serious? I mean.will he.?" He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"That is not sure yet.", Fujitaka said, "He needs to be examined more properly."  
  
"Oh my.", Yukito whispered and sank into his seat.  
  
He was about to cry.  
  
"We should not give up hope.", Sakura said, "If we just believe in it, Onii- chan will be okay again."  
  
"I hope you are right, Sakura-chan.", Yukito said.  
  
~a few moments later, in a hospital room~  
  
Only Fujitaka had been allowed to enter the room while Touya was still asleep. Sakura and Yukito were left outside, waiting. After almost an hour, Fujitaka left the room, saying:  
  
"I wish I could stay longer, but I need to prepare some important things for the University. But I think Touya would appreciate some company."  
  
"I think I should also leave.", Sakura said, "I still need to do my homework. Would you stay a bit, Yukito-san?"  
  
"Hai.", Yukito answered, "I will watch over him for a while."  
  
"Thanks, that is very kind of you.", Fujitaka said and Sakura added:  
  
"I will come here tomorrow after school."  
  
"Ok, see you.", Yukito said.  
  
At first, Yukito was a bit afraid of entering the room, not sure what expected him. But then, he gathered together his courage and opened the door. He peeked inside and stood stiff for a moment. He had never seen Touya looking so.weak. Not even during the weeks after the power transfer. Touya lay in the bed, sleeping. His face was pale. A transparent plastic tube was providing him with extra Oxygen and an infusion had been place in his right arm.  
  
"Oh To-ya.", Yukito whispered and moved towards the bed.  
  
He grabbed a chair and sat down at Touya's side. Taking his right hand into his, Yukito said:  
  
"To-ya.To-ya-kun.can you hear me?". Yukito was close to tears.  
  
He sat there like that for quite a while. Then, he felt Touya moving his fingers lightly. Seconds later, Touya's eyes opened slowly.  
  
"To-ya!", Yukito said.  
  
Touya moaned.  
  
"Yu.Yuki?", he said wearily, blinking a few times to clear his vision.  
  
"Yes, it's me.", Yukito answered, "Oh To-ya, I was so afraid. Never ever do this again."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yuki.", Touya said.  
  
"How are you feeling right now?", Yukito asked.  
  
"Weak.", Touya simply answered, "Something is seriously wrong with me, ne?"  
  
Yukito looked at his friend sadly.  
  
"They say it is your heart.", he said, "It has suddenly grown weak."  
  
"Oh.", Touya exclaimed.  
  
Without warning, Yukito closed his eyes and was enclosed by white wings. After a few seconds, Yue had taken in his place.  
  
AN: Another cliffhanger, I am such a bad girl (^.^) . Want to know why Yue appeared all of a sudden? Then look out for the next part. Oh, and I really do not own CCS. If I did, I wouldn't have to go to school anymore. 


	4. Feeling guilty

Four: Feeling guilty  
  
"Hi.", Touya said, looking at Yue, "What did I do to deserve your visit?"  
  
"It's my fault.", Yue spoke, a sad expression on his face.  
  
"What?", Touya asked, not quite sure what the guardian wanted to say.  
  
"Your heart.", Yue answered, "It has grown weak because I took too much power from you."  
  
"That's not true.", Touya said, "It has nothing to do with the power transfer. It is not your fault, Yue."  
  
"It is.", Yue persisted, "I am really sorry. If I only knew, I wouldn't have taken that much power from you."  
  
"Stop blaming yourself.", Touya spoke, taking Yue's hand, "It will all be alright."  
  
"I don't think so.", Yue replied, "You will die, Touya, and just because of me."  
  
"Nobody said I am going to die.", Touya stated.  
  
"But I can feel it.", Yue said, "I can sense your weakness and I fear there is nothing that could be done against it."  
  
"Did you never hear the word 'optimism'?", Touya asked.  
  
"I know what that means.", Yue answered.  
  
"So,", Touya said, "just try to give me a chance, will you?"  
  
"I don't know if I can do that.", Yue replied, "I should maybe leave that to Yukito, he is better at things like that. But I really don't want you to die, Touya."  
  
"Me neither.", Touya said and smiled.  
  
"I need to leave now, someone is coming.", Yue said and within a flash, he was gone, leaving a startled Yukito behind.  
  
"You had a little talk with Yue, ne?", Yukito asked.  
  
"Hai.", Touya answered, "He is really worried, isn't he?"  
  
"I think so.", Yukito said, "For once since a lot of years, we both seem to be of the same opinion. Both of us doesn't want to loose you."  
  
"I know.", Touya spoke, "And love you for that. Both of you."  
  
Yukito took a glance at the watch that hung on one of the white walls.  
  
"Oh my!", he exclaimed, "I didn't know it's already so late. I would better get home and into bed, or I will fall asleep in school tomorrow."  
  
"That would really get you into trouble.", Touya said with a smirk.  
  
"You okay if I go now?", Yukito asked.  
  
"Sure, I will be safe here.", Touya answered, "See you soon."  
  
"Sayonara, To-ya-kun.", Yukito said and left the room.  
  
~a few days later, Yukito and Fujitaka are paying Touya another visit~  
  
"Where did you leave the kaiju?", Touya asked.  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean Sakura.", his father answered, "She is at Tomoyo's. The two have to prepare some project for school. But she gave me this here for you." With that, Fujitaka put one hand into his bag, taking out a card with a cherry blossom on it.  
  
He handed it to Touya, who read the text that was written on the back:  
  
"Onii-chan,  
  
please get well soon. I miss struggling with you (^____^). I wish O could visit you, but school takes all time away from me. Anyways, I hope you will return home very soon.  
  
Sakura."  
  
"She surely has her kawaii moments.", Touya said.  
  
"Yes, and she is really worried.", Fujitaka said.  
  
"Like all of us.", Yukito added.  
  
Touya smiled.  
  
Just then, the doctor entered the room. Walking towards the bed, he said:  
  
"I would like to talk to you two, privately."  
  
"Oh, I understand.", Yukito spoke and stood up, "I will wait outside."  
  
He left the room, but stayed close to the door, so he could hear what the three inside were talking about. Yukito knew that this wasn't very nice, but he had a very bad feeling about this and he wanted to know what was wrong. And so he listened.  
  
"We have used every possible way of examination.", the doctor said, "be sure that we did everything we could to find out just what exactly is wrong with your heart, Kinomoto-san."  
  
"So what is wrong with me then?", Touya asked.  
  
"Yes.", Fujitaka added, "What is wrong?"  
  
"The answer is,", the doctor answered, "that we couldn't figure out what caused the weakness of your heart . I know that sounds strange, but no matter what we tried, we got no answers. We just know that your heart is very weak. And it is growing even weaker every day."  
  
"Now,", Fujitaka said, "is there any way you could heal it?"  
  
"Being honestly, no.", the doctor replied, "the only thing we can do is easing the pain, but that wouldn't do for long. I am very sorry to tell you this."  
  
"So, this means I am going to die?", Touya asked.  
  
"Yes.", the doctor answered, "I am really sorry."  
  
Outside of the room, Yukito covered his moth with his hands, holding back a shocked gasp. His eyes widened. This could not be! Not Touya! Inside of him, Yue started to quiver. And Yukito was almost sure that he heard his other self saying:  
  
"I knew it."  
  
AN: Ok, that is enough for now. Do you think I am a mean person who likes to let innocent characters die? I am sorry, but I just, well, felt like doing it, and also, Li-kun is still alive in here, although he isn't mentioned. Will Touya really die? What will happen to Yukito if he does? And to Yue? All those questions will be answered in the next part. 


	5. Decisions made

Five: Decisions made  
  
~the next day, in the afternoon~  
  
"May I come in?", Yukito asked, standing at the door to the room.  
  
"Of course.", Touya answered sleepily.  
  
Yukito entered and sat down on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"You have gotten weaker, ne?", he said.  
  
"I think so.", Touya replied, "It is really getting worse every day." He sighed.  
  
"I think Yue wants to talk to you.", Yukito said.  
  
Before Touya could even response, the change had already begun and seconds later, Yue had taken Yukito's place.  
  
"You keep appearing when I am not expecting you to.", Touya said, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"You will die, Touya.", Yue said .  
  
"I already know that.", Touya answered, "Tell me something I don't know already."  
  
"If you die, Yukito will, too.", Yue spoke.  
  
"What do you mean by that?", Touya asked, "He isn't sick or something?"  
  
"No, not really.", Yue answered, "But, if you die, he would have no more reason to live and so, he will die as well."  
  
"No more reason to live?", Touya said, "Don't be silly, moon angel. What about Sakura-and you?"  
  
"I would be able to exist without him.", Yue explained, "Sakura's powers are strong enough to sustain me. It is right that Yukito does care a lot about her, but it is not the same. He just doesn't want to live without you. And that is why he wants me to free him."  
  
"To what?", Touya asked.  
  
"You know,", Yue began, "if I would just withdraw myself from him, separate us, he would have no more life source and soon, he would die."  
  
"You mean you want to kill Yuki?", Touya questioned.  
  
"Do not take me wrong Touya.", Yue replied, "But this is what Yukito wants. And I really see no opportunity to convince him otherwise. He wants to die, to be united with you forever at whatever place human souls may go to after dying. And I don't want to force him to stay alive. That would not be right. It would leave him unhappy and that would leave me with a really bad conscience. So I think I have no other choice as to grant him his wish."  
  
"But.", Touya spoke, not able to find the right words to end the phrase.  
  
"You are the most important person in his- in our lives.", Yue stated, "We both don't want to loose you."  
  
"But that is still no reason to commit suicide.", Touya replied.  
  
"There is nothing I can do.", Yue said, "I wish I could convince Yukito to give life another chance, but I can not."  
  
"Because you yourself still don't quite give life another chance.", Touya spoke.  
  
"I have no other opportunity as just go on living.", Yue replied, "And just watch all the ones dear to me die.". Saying that, Yue began looking very sad.  
  
"It's really not very fair to live an almost eternal life, ne, Yue-kun?", Touya said.  
  
This sentence hit like an arrow right into Yue's heart. He felt very uncomfortable. His face looked like as if he would burst into tears every second. His body trembled.  
  
"Yue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.", Touya spoke. He moved his arm upwards, touching Yue's cold cheek.  
  
Yue felt like as if a weight of thousands of tons had been placed on his back and let his head sank right on top of Touya chest. He could hear the weak heart beating, and that saddened him even more, because he knew that he could do nothing to prevent Touya from dying. Yue squeezed his eyes shut, feeling wetness coming from them.  
  
"It is not fair at all.", he said, sobbing silently.  
  
Touya gently ran his fingers through Yue's silver hair.  
  
"Shh, shh.", Touya hushed the guardian.  
  
Yue went on crying for about a minute, then looked into Touya's dark eyes.  
  
"Gomen.", Yue whispered.  
  
"It's okay.", Touya replied, continuing to strike the silver strands.  
  
"Thank you.", Yue said, "I wish I could give you what I still owe you. You saved my life. And you made me-and Yukito- very happy. Thank you, for everything."  
  
"You're welcome.", Touya answered, "And you really owe me nothing. Just make sure Sakura is safe."  
  
"I will.", Yue said and sat back up.  
  
Without another word, he transformed back.  
  
"I really don't want to live without you, To-ya", Yukito said, "I will follow you wherever you will go. I love you."  
  
"Oh Yuki.", Touya said, caressing his cheek just like he had done to Yue some moments before, "I love you, too."  
  
AN: Now that is a short one, but I want to keep the mushy stuff for the end. And when Touya will die, the whole thing will get really mushy. Oh, and what did you think of Yue crying? Oh Yue-san, let me hug you and tell you everything will be alright!  
  
Yue: Leave that to Sakura, will you?  
  
Thaliel: She is not here, is she? So, it is my job to comfort you (^_____^)  
  
Yue: I don't need to be comforted, and now leave me alone. *leaves the room*  
  
Thaliel: I will hug him sooner or later, if he wants to or not! 


	6. Sorrowful moments

Six: Sorrowful moments  
  
~three days later, in the late afternoon~  
  
Yukito sat on the same chair as always, at the side of the bed. Touya laid in the bed, looking even weaker as the last days. His life was ending. Yukito could feel it. Or rather Yue could feel it.  
  
It had only been a few hours since Fujitaka and Sakura had left the room, respecting Yukito's wish to be alone with Touya in his last moments. They had both said their farewell, not knowing that not only Touya would be dying, but also Yukito.  
  
"The moment has come, ne?", Yukito asked.  
  
"Hai.", Touya answered weakly. Even talking had become really difficult for him.  
  
"Yuki?", he asked.  
  
"Hai, To-ya?", Yukito replied.  
  
"Are you.sure?", Touya questioned.  
  
"Hai.", Yukito answered, "This is what I want. My first and last selfish wish. To be united with you forever."  
  
"So desu ka?", Touya asked.  
  
"Hai.", Yukito said.  
  
Touya squeezed Yukito's hand tightly.  
  
"Yuki.", he whispered, growing weaker every second, "A.ai..aishiteru."  
  
"Aishiteru, To-ya-kun.", Yukito replied.  
  
Touya's grip on his hand loosened. His eyes slid shut.  
  
"Yu.ki.". Touya's last sounds could hardly be heard.  
  
Yukito laid his head on Touya's chest, hearing the weak heart slowing down. "Onegai, wait for me, To-ya.", he said.  
  
Now, Yue's part of the trait had come. A bright light filled the room as the guardian withdraw himself and his power from his other form. As the light faded, Yue stood silently at Yukito's side, who took a last glance at the one he had never ever seen before.  
  
"Arigato. Yue.", he said.  
  
"Granting you this wish was the least I could do.", Yue replied, "And now go."  
  
"Hai.", Yukito replied, closing his eyes.  
  
With a smile on his face he passed away, silently. Yue watched the scene for a while.  
  
"Goodbye.", He finally said, "I wish you two will be happy together wherever you went to."  
  
Then, he opened the window, flying out into the evening.  
  
A few seconds later, a nurse entered the room. At first, she thought that the young man, who was sitting on the chair, his head laying on the other man's chest, was just sleeping. But as she tried to wake him, nothing happened. His heart had stopped beating, just like Touya's. She was a bit frightened. That young man had always seemed so healthy when he had come to visit his friend. And now, he had just died. But it was not her job to find out the reason. Then, she felt a gust of wind and looked over to the open window.  
  
'Strange.', she thought to herself, 'Why is the window open?'.  
  
But here as well, she could not find a real answer. She just walked over to the window and closed it.  
  
~a few minutes later, in Sakura's room~  
  
"Huh?", Sakura said, looking up from her homework.  
  
"Can you sense what I am sensing?", Kero-chan asked her.  
  
"You mean WHO.", she corrected, "Yes, Yue-san is near."  
  
At that moment, a knock on the window was heard. Sakura walked over to it and opened it.  
  
"Ohayo, Yue-san.", she greeted him.  
  
"May I come in, mistress?", Yue asked.  
  
"Sure.", Sakura replied and helped Yue enter.  
  
Yue stood in the room, not quite sure of what to say. Should he be the one telling her that her brother and Yukito had just died. He looked down at the floor, an expression of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Yue-san?", Sakura asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I.it is just.", Yue muttered.  
  
"Spit it out, brother.", Kero-chan said, looking out of his drawer.  
  
"Touya.", Yue began, "I."  
  
"He is dead, isn't he?", Sakura spoke.  
  
Yue looked up in surprise.  
  
"You.you know?", he asked.  
  
"Hai.", Sakura replied, "He was my brother, sure I could sense what was going on with him."  
  
"I am sorry, mistress.", Yue said.  
  
"For what?", Sakura asked, "I surely will miss him, but I know that wherever he may be now, he will surely be happy. Maybe he is with Okaa-san now."  
  
"And also with Yukito.", Yue said, staring at the floor again.  
  
"What do you mean by that?", Kero-chan asked.  
  
"Couldn't you sense it?", Yue replied, "Yukito is gone. I have set him free. To let him be united with his beloved To-ya. That was his last wish and I granted it."  
  
"You mean you killed him?", Kero-chan asked.  
  
"I have withdrawn myself and my power from him.", Yue explained, "So, literally speaking, I have killed him. Just like I killed Touya."  
  
"Stop talking like that, Yue-san.", Sakura instructed him, "You didn't kill Onii-chan."  
  
"I did.", Yue said, trembling, "If I hadn't taken away all of his power, he would have lived much longer. And his heart had not gotten weak. It is my fault."  
  
Yue's trembling became even more intense and he had difficulties keeping himself straight. Sakura reached out for him, putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Onegai, Yue-san,", she said, "stop blaming yourself. Stop feeling guilty. Nothing you did was wrong. You could not know. Stop talking like you hate yourself. Everything will be alright."  
  
"She is right.", Kero-chan spoke, "I guess I would have reacted the same way if I had been in your situation."  
  
"Arigato.", Yue whispered, feeling tears coming from his eyes.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and tried to brush them away, but they didn't stop flowing down Yue's cheeks. Slowly, she guided Yue towards her bed.  
  
"Sit down, Yue-san.", She said, gently pushing her guardian downwards.  
  
Yue sat down on the bed and let the upper part of his body fall down onto the mattress. He just couldn't keep himself straight anymore.  
  
Sakura sat at his side, gently moving one hand along the back of Yue's head. She had never seen her guardian crying before. And now, she almost started crying herself. But she fought back the tears and just continued to caress Yue's head until his sobbing silenced.  
  
"You feeling better now?", Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai, arigato.", Yue replied.  
  
"You're welcome, Yue-san.", Sakura said.  
  
AN: Ah, I thought I could finish the story within one more chapter, but there is till so much that needs to be said and done, so there will be one more. Oh, and please, be so kind and review, I would like to hear from you. 


	7. United forever

Seven: United forever  
  
"Mistress?", Yue asked, sitting up again.  
  
"Yes, Yue-san?", Sakura replied.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor.", Yue said.  
  
"What is it?", Sakura asked.  
  
"Since I have no more other form, a few of my power got lost. What I want you to do is to use your own power to bring me back to normal again."  
  
"I will do what I can, Yue-san.", Sakura said, "Just tell me exactly HOW I am supposed to do this."  
  
"That is easy.", Yue replied, "The only thing you need to do is to call for your power, I will do the rest."  
  
"Oh, Okay.", Sakura said and grabbed her key.  
  
She summoned the star staff and stood in the middle of her room. Yue walked into the magic circle and put one hand on the staff.  
  
"Now.", he said.  
  
Sakura nodded and spoke:  
  
"I, Sakura call upon the magic of the stars. Come to me and lend me your power."  
  
With a light gust of wind, the magic filled the room. Yue closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A least little amount of magic started to flow into him, making him glow lightly. After some seconds, Yue opened his eyes again.  
  
"I think that is enough now.", he said.  
  
"Sure?", Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai.", Yue answered.  
  
Sakura let the remaining magic return to the stars and her staff transformed back.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura.", Yue said.  
  
"Yue-san, are you really okay?", Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, why?", Yue replied.  
  
"You didn't call me mistress.", Sakura appointed.  
  
"Oh.", Yue said, "I didn't recognize that."  
  
"It's okay.", Sakura spoke, "I like it really much better if you call me Sakura."  
  
"As you wish.", Yue replied.  
  
"Uhm, Yue-san?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Where are you going to live now?", Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know.", Yue answered, "I haven't considered that topic yet."  
  
"Why don't you stay here?", Kero-chan suggested, "There is enough room for you."  
  
"Yes, what about that?", Sakura asked.  
  
"I am not sure.", Yue said  
  
"Oh, come on, Yue-san.", Sakura exclaimed, "You know you are always welcome here."  
  
"Yes, I know.", Yue replied, "I think I will accept then."  
  
"That's great!", Sakura said and hugged her guardian tightly.  
  
~a few days later, on a cemetery~  
  
Sakura stood silently in front of the fresh tomb. She was the last one around here, as all others had already left. The sun was setting in the sky, bathing the whole city in a golden light.  
  
Sakura reached into her pocket, taking out a flower. A peach blossom. She knelt down and placed it on the dark earth.  
  
"I will miss you.", she whispered, "Both of you." Sakura stood back up. She took one last glance at the headstone and smiled.  
  
"Goodbye.", she whispered as she read the engraving once more:  
  
"Here are resting  
  
Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito,  
  
United in love forever."  
  
AN: That's it. That's all. Quite few, sorry. Anyhow, I can finally continue my Song Collection. Yay! 


End file.
